Tempestades de Amor
by Yukarin
Summary: Os membros do Clube vão para a praia. Um verão chuvoso deixa Haruhi temerosa dos raios, mas Kyouya acaba se aproveitando disso... 16 ANOS
1. Chapter 1

**Esse fanfic contém cenas um pouco maduras! Quem tiver 16 anos pode ler **

**Tempestades de amor**

Estava chovendo muito, embora fosse verão. Haruhi estava espantada, tremia de medo mas era tarde da noite, não poderia acordá-los.Cada trovão que caía a fazia tremer como se estivesse perto da morte, ficava agaichada e não conseguia se mexer, derrepente seus olhos começaram a arder e não pôde mais conter, chorou como se fosse a última vez.

A manhã chegou e Kyouya acordou, ainda era muito cedo, ele normalmente não acordava mais cedo que os outros, como estava sem sono e não tinha nada para fazer, foi ver se alguém mais havia acordado.Olhou de quarto em quarto, mas a única coisa diferente que encontrou foi Haruhi dormindo sentada com as pernas dobradas e o rosto escondido pelos braços.Kyouya chegou mais perto e chamou pelo seu nome:

**Kyouya** Haruhi... Haruhi...

Mas Haruhi não acordava, estava dormindo como uma pedra.Kyouya preocupado a chamou novamente, desta vez a balançando gentilmente para que acordasse:

**Kyouya** Haruhi... Haruhi acorda...

**Haruhi **Hum..? Kyouya-sempai? o que aconteceu?

**Kyouya** Eu que pergunto isso, porque você esta dormindo aqui?

Haruhi, ainda com muito sono, pensava na pergunta e olhava em volta para lembrar o que tinha acontecido, depois de um tempo olhou de volta para Kyouya, que o fez se espantar com seus olhos inxados.

**Kyouya** Haruhi... Você estava chorando?

**Haruhi** Ontem... Estava chovendo...era uma tempestade...

**Kyouya** Porque não foi chamar alguém?

**Haruhi** Estava tarde...

**Kyouya** Mas poderia ter chamado alguém... Bem já passou _Kyouya fala colocando a mão na cabeça de Haruhi _Vá para a cama e descanse um pouco.

**Haruhi** Hai...

No café da manhã...

**Tamaki** Porque a Haruhi ainda não acordou? Vou ver como ela está! o/ _Tamaki sai da mesa aos pulos, quase dançando em direção ao quarto de Haruhi._

**Kyouya**...

Quando Tamaki chega a frente à porta de Haruhi, dá um suspiro, abre a porta e grita:

**Tamaki** Haruhi!! Hora do café!! Depois vamos para a praia!! Está fazendo um dia lindo!!

**Haruhi**...Tamaki-sempai... Bom dia... s_e levantado sem nenhum ânimo, Haruhi segue em direção à sala de café da manhã._

**Kyouya** Você está bem Haruhi? Se quiser pode ficar aqui e dormir um pouco mais.

**Hikaru** Porque está perguntando isso Kyouya? O que aconteceu com a Haruhi?!

**Kyouya** Ela não dormiu bem.

**Haruhi **Então eu acho que irei ficar, com licença _fala Haruhi saindo da mesa e indo para o quarto._

**Tamaki** Kyouya, você vai ficar para cuidar da minha Haruhi-chan enquanto agente vai à praia! o/ nós iremos voltar tarde, então cuide bem dela!

**Kyouya****_sussurro_** se é você que está preocupado com ela, porque manda os outros ficarem aqui para cuidar dela?

Kyouya se despede de todos e vai ver como está a Haruhi-chan. Abre a porta do quarto e a vê já deitada quase dormindo.

**Kyouya** Haruhi se você se sentir mal, pode me procurar, estarei no meu quarto, ok?

**Haruhi** Ta bom...

Kyouya volta para seu quarto e deita na cama, sem perceber, cai no sono. Nisso, algo não esperado acontece. Uma tempestade enorme chega e os coitados que estavam na praia são obrigados a se protegerem em uma lanchonete.

Então Haruhi acorda com medo.

**Haruhi** Ai... de novo não! _fala ela quase chorando_

Em meio ao seu ataque de medo, ela se lembra das palavras de kyouya e vai direto ao seu encontro, quando chega lá, ela o encontra dormindo profundamente, e sem coragem de acordá-lo, se acomoda ao seu lado e segura fortemente uma parte de sua blusa, isso faz Kyouya acordar e começar a entender a situação.

Haruhi derrepente sente um calor a envolvendo, um calor tão bom a ponto de fazer ela se sentir muito melhor, era como se alguém a tivesse abraçando. E era exatamente isso, Haruhi abre os olhos e vê Kyouya a encarando.

**Kyouya** Você deve estar com frio, entra aqui debaixo do cobertor. **_vermelho_**

Haruhihumm...hai...

Então os dois ficam ali por um tempo abraçados, mas não esquecendo dos trovões, cada trovão que caia fazia ela soluçar de medo e se esconder de baixo da coberta, Haruhi o apertava tanto que não percebia que já estava o machucando.

Então Kyouya levanta e liga o som, fazendo abafar o barulho dos raios e volta para a cama.

**Kyouya **E agora Haruhi? Ficou melhor?

Ela tira a cabeça de vagar para fora do cobertor, ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ela olha para o gentil Kyouya que estava à sua frente, dá um sorriso e diz.

**Haruhi** Nunca vi Kyouya-sempai tão gentil assim.

Kyouya cora e fica calado, pois não sabe que desculpa dar para aquele ato de bondade que nunca fez sem ter algo em troca.

Ainda abraçados, Kyouya fala.

**Kyouya** Sabe, isso é meio estranho, nós dois assim abraçados em uma cama. **_vermelho_**

**Haruhi** Me desculpa se isso te incomoda, mas posso ficar assim com você só mais um pouco? Até a tempestade acabar, depois faço o que você quiser.

**Kyouya** O que eu quiser?

**Haruhi** Hai...

**Kyouya** Bem,então tudo bem.

Depois da tempestade o tempo fica lindo e ensolarado, que faz os outros "esquecidos" muito felizes, pois o tempo estava ainda melhor do que antes.

Voltando para dentro de casa...

Haruhi acorda com um raio de luz em seu rosto, esfrega os olhos e senta na cama.

**Kyouya** Que bom né Haruhi? O dia melhorou muito _Fala ele sentando ao lado dela._

**Haruhi** Hum!! O dia está lindo! O que você acha de nós irmos à praia?

Kyouya olha para ela com um ar de desaprovação.

**Kyouya** Já se esqueceu do que tinha prometido para mim?

**Haruhi** Não, mas ainda não sei o que você quer, mas pode me falar!

**Kyouya** Chega mais perto. **_vermelho_**

Haruhi chega bem perto como ele mandara.

**Kyouya** Haruhi, eu gosto de você. _Tenta falar isso sem mudar a expressão de frieza em seu rosto._

**Haruhi** er... eu não sei o que dizer, você pode me dar um tempo para...

Antes que ela terminasse sua frase, Kyouya a derruba na cama.

**Kyouya** Não, não posso esperar!

Nisso, Haruhi fica muito assustada, mas por outro lado, sente seu corpo quente, seu coração bate extremamente rápido e não consegue formar uma palavra.

**Kyouya** Vou fazer você gostar de mim agora mesmo!

**Haruhi** E.. espera Kyouya... não...

Interrompendo-a ele a beija, um beijo curto, depois olha para seus olhos e a beija novamente, mas dessa vez um beijo demorado e excitante. Haruhi, não conseguindo conter, responde ao beijo.

Ela se sentia muito bem, nunca beijara desse jeito antes. Era tão bom, o calor tomava conta de seu corpo e isso a fazia querer mais.

Kyouya para por um momento e pergunta.

**Kyouya** E então? Já consegue responder?

**Haruhi** E... eu não sei...

**Kyouya** Bom, então vou continuar, até você ser capaz de me responder. Mesmo que custe dias!

**Haruhi** Mas... você não pode...

**Kyouya** Não posso por quê? Não tem ninguém me impedindo...

**Haruhi** E...eu...

**Kyouya** Você? Huahuahauhaua Você não consegue nem falar direito... Como irá me impedir?

Kyouya fica sério novamente, olha para Haruhi, olha para seu corpo que crescera bastante nesses dois anos.

**Kyouya** Haruhi, esse seu pijama é bem tentador, você não acha? Se eu puxar esse laçinho aqui atrás, o que será que acontece?

**Haruhi** E... ele cai...

**Kyouya** E você quer que eu faça isso?

**Haruhi** ... não

**Kyouya** Ahh! Eu queria tanto fazer isso, mas parece que teremos de começar de outro jeito.

Ele dá um beijo leve em Haruhi e toca seus seios gentilmente, começando pelos dedos, depois se acomoda e sua mão é preenchida. Nisso Haruhi geme bem baixinho,se assustando com a própria reação coloca as mão na boca e cora.

**Kyouya** Humm... interessante, e se eu fizer isso?

Kyouya passa a beijá-la, começando pelos lábios, passando pelo pescoço e chegando perto "deles" ele para.

**Kyouya** Isso seria melhor se você me deixasse tirar seu pijama...

Sem esperar resposta, ele continua. Quando chega com a boca onde estaria o "centro" de seu seio, Kyouya abre um pouco a boca e morde de leve. O que faz Haruhi gemer um pouco mais alto.

**Kyouya** Bem... agora o que iremos fazer?

Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar...

**Tamaki** Haruhi!! Cheguei!!!

**Kyouya** Droga! Parece que você foi salva pelo Tamaki..._fala dando um sorriso_ Vamos Haruhi!Antes que ele nos veja aqui...

**  
CONTINUA... **

**obs: Este é meu primeiro fic, logo trarei o outro, mas quero saber se você gostou, entre em contato comigo! o/  
**


	2. Chapter 2

No dia seguinte Haruhi resolveu ir à praia. (Por que será? xD)

**Haruhi** De jeito nenhum irei ficar aqui sozinha com o Kyouya de novo! - _pensava Haruhi enquanto colocava sua roupa de banho._

Mas quando Haruhi acaba de vestir seu Biquíni, alguém bate na porta.

_**Haruhi pensamento:**_ Quem será? ( Não é óbvio? xD)

**Haruhi** Pode entrar!

Enquanto o ser que estava do lado de fora abre a porta, Haruhi pega uma camiseta e veste, para no caso de ser o Kyouya.xD

**Kyouya** Haruhi, você já está pronta? pergunta ele gentilmente, entrando no quarto.

**Haruhi** **_gota_** Já estou quase pronta.

Todos tomaram café, e foram rapidamente para a praia, pois, o contrário dos outros dias, nunca tinha visto um tão bonito como aquele. E para a felicidade de todos, Haruhi estava de biquíni, um biquíni vermelho e decotado.

**Kaoru** Haruhi!! Vamos jogar bola!Acena Kaoru rodeado por Tamaki, Hikaru, Honey e Mouri.

**Haruhi** Já estou indo!... Kyouya, você não vem? **_vermelha_**

**Kyouya** Você quer que eu vá?_Fala Kyouya dando um grande sorriso_

**Haruhi** _**vermelha**_ Você pode parar de me provocar? Ò.Ó Você vai se quiser, não vou mais perguntar...e... Não era pra você estar na casa de praia? Ò.ó AH! Deixa pra lá... Não me importa...

Então Haruhi sai emburrada ao encontro de seus amigos, mas logo depois que ela se vira, Kyouya responde:

**Kyouya** Prefiro ficar aqui te observando. **_Sorriso malicioso_**

**Haruhi _Pensamento_** É melhor fingir que não escutei. _**gota**_

De pouco em pouco o dia foi escurecendo...

**Kyouya** Já está na hora de voltarmos!

**Honey** Já? _**cara de choro**_ Não quero voltar...

**Haruhi** Tudo bem Honey-sempai, podemos voltar amanhã. _Fala Haruhi levando-o pela mão._

De noite...

**Haruhi** ...Não estou conseguindo dormir...

Ela levanta da cama e olha pela janela, onde era possível ver a praia.

**Haruhi** Acho que vou dar uma voltinha, talvez o sono venha.

Com muito cuidado para não acordar ninguém, Haruhi desce em direção à praia, sem perceber que mais alguém estava acordado.

**Alguém** Aqui é realmente bonito à noite, você não acha?

**Haruhi** Kyouya?! O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Kyouya** Quem sabe... _Fala ele sério_

Ela o ignora, senta na areia e começa a fazer castelinhos. Kyouya fica parado observando.

**Kyouya** Sabe, você é ruin nisso... ''

**Haruhi **Quem te perguntou?! Ò.Ó

**Kyouya** **_gota_** Você me odeia tanto assim? Ó.Ò''

**Haruhi** Não, eu não te odeio... u.u

Enquanto Haruhi brincava na areia, sem perceber, aquelas lembranças vieram, lembranças da noite passada a faziam ficar quente, ela se lembrava de cada palavra dita por ele e de cada som que fizera.

**Kyouya** Haruhi, você está bem? fala se agaixando ao lado dela É que você der repente você ficou paralisada e com a cara muito vermelha...

**Haruhi_ ainda mais vermelha_** Estou bem...

**Kyouya** _**Boceja**_ Vou voltar... você vem comigo?

**Haruhi** hum.

**Kyouya** Então vem! _fala ele se levantando_.

**Haruhi** H...hai!!

**DESCULPEM A DEMORA... E TBM POR TER SAÍDO PEQUENO E POR TER ACABADO O CAPÍTULO ASSIM '' EU ESTOU MUITO OCUPADA ... MAS VOU TENTAR TERMINAR O MAIS RÁPIDO POSSÍVEL... MAS É CLARO Q NAUM VOU FAZER ISSO DE QUALQUER JEITO NÉ? OBRIGADA PELA FORÇA!!**


End file.
